1. Field
In general, the inventive arrangements relate to card play, and more specifically, to a poker variety thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For illustrative, exemplary, representative, and non-limiting purposes, one preferred embodiment of the inventive arrangements will be described in terms of live card play at a casino. However, the inventive arrangements are not limited in this regard.
Card games are well known. Many varieties exist, including for one or more of entertainment, leisure, recreation, gaming, gambling, and/or the like. One popular variety is poker, in which players compete against other players and/or a dealer in an attempt to obtain a best hand that outranks other hands according to hand rankings, such as the following ascending hierarchy for a typical five-card poker game:                High Card        One Pair        Two Pair        Three-of-a-Kind        Straight        Flush        Full House        Four-of-a-Kind        Straight Flush        Royal Flush        
Within this hierarchy, whichever participant holds a highest ranking hand at the end of play wins that particular hand, round, game, match, tournament, and/or the like. Poker is a well-liked and often-played game enjoyed by millions of people around the world, perhaps because it invokes a unique combination of, inter alia, skill, luck, risk-reward strategies, and/or psychology.
Many variations of poker games exist. An inventive variation will now be described.